1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a fixing structure for a reinforcement plate which allows the reinforcement plate to be easily fixed to a front cell and a tie-rod type brake booster having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a brake booster for a vehicle is a device that produces large braking force from small force using a pressure difference between a vacuum and ambient air.
A conventional brake booster includes a casing provided with a front cell and a rear cell, an input shaft installed across the center of the casing and engaging with a brake pedal, and an output shaft receiving displacement force according to operation of the input shaft. In addition, the inside of the casing is divided into a constant pressure chamber and a variable pressure chamber by a diaphragm and a power piston.
Installed inside the front cell and the rear cell is a tie-rod which supports the front cell and the rear cell to prevent deformation of the front cell by reaction force from a master cylinder attached to the front portion of the front cell and guides movement of the diaphragm and the power piston which operate inside. One end of the tie rod is joined to the master cylinder through the front cell and the other end of the tie rod is installed, through the rear cell, at a partition plate dividing the engine room in the vehicle from a driver's seat.
Such a brake booster is a tie rod-type brake booster which fastens the master cylinder directly to the tie rod and caulks the tie rod to the rear cell to secure sealing performance.
In addition, the tie rod-type brake booster allows the tie rod to directly receive reaction force from the master cylinder, and therefore may not require a reinforcement plate for the front cell.
However, as the thickness of a front cell has been reduced and the material thereof has been changed in recent years to reduce component weight, deformation of a front cell has become an issue of concern.
Thereby, a reinforcement plate may need to be installed at the front cell. However, in the case of a tie rod-type brake booster, a tie rod is caulked to the rear cell, and therefore fixing the reinforcement plate to the front cell may be difficult. That is, as the reinforcement plate needs to be caulked to the front cell, work with the reinforcement plate may be difficult and result in a complicated structure and increase in manufacturing costs.